


Pay back

by Lame_Writer



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Child Death, Child Murder, Death, Demon, Demons, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Merciliess, Minor Character(s), No Mercy, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, No restraint, One Shot, Oneshot, Pain, Protectiveness, Severe Bullying, Short, Short One Shot, Torture, dying, painful, pay back, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Kudos: 3





	Pay back

Lydia is getting severely bullied at school coming back with nasty bruises and bleeding slightly, he feels a sense of rage like before it stings in a good way through his body as he sits in his shed thinking of a plan a smile never leaving his face. The day has drawn its last breath as the night overcomes the sky and everyone is in slumber, his eyes are a light green bright like they are when he is feral (being on the verge of going feral) he leaves his shed and flies upward with an effortless movement. Going over the silent town, the crickets and the wind being the only other noises that surrounded the town. He lands on the roof quietly as he sneaks through a window landing in the room. The girl wakes up to see him towering over her bed, a sinister wide devilish smile on his face, she is only able to scream once as she is knocked out and it all fades to black. She wakes up being dragged against wet grass, it hadn’t rained the day before but she felt it to be wet while her vision was a haze, fuzzy as if a bringing of a hangover while her head pounded from all angles. It became clearer as she was thrown against a hard wood flooring and the sound of a silent clock ran through the air. She screamed and screamed, hoping someone anyone could help her but no one came it was only him and her. She struggled to get up only to be hit against a wooden poll, the sound of a high pitch ringing took over in her mind and the crimson liquid hit the poll but she was still awake. He laughed, leaning down still towering over her shaking form. 

“You like to hurt innocent people I see hm?” His voice sounding patient and calm as his eyes stared daggers into her. She gulped as she tried to find a way to escape. He throws her as her back hits the wall blood splattering the wall, her lungs felt as if they were being squeezed from inside her, she coughed and gasped and wheezed, blood spraying from out of her mouth onto her hands and the ground below her. Trembling violently as she stared up at him now noticing a hammer in his hand, she froze for a moment until running out of the shed. He let out a high pitch inhuman screech, his jaw cracking and slipping out of place becoming unhinged.The dying girl ran into the home trying to find a way out as she looked around left to right the faster she turned and moved the more the blood would flow, soon her eyes started to sting as if they were being pushed from the inside.Soon a familiar voice echoing in the hall as she ran.

“I’LL CRACK YOUR HEAD LIKE HUMPTY-DUMPTY” it sounded amused and excited. Laughter echoes through the House. Soon as she rested against the wall of the far end of the bathroom, the pain was so unbearable she let out a scream as her eyes popped out of their sockets, dangling and hitting her face lightly as she shook. Just then the door started pounding, he’s trying to break in. She let out loud screams of pain and fear as the door cracked from the intense pressure, soon it couldn’t take the hitting and snapped into pieces. 

“awe, little richies scared, aweee shes crying—“his arms extended towards her at a fast pace grabbing her by her throat and screaming “bitch!” and breaking into laughter again throwing her like a rag doll and grabbing her ankles effortlessly dragging her away, even though she couldn’t see she tried grabbing for anything “HELP ME ! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT, OH GOD—“ she screamed soon followed as she felt the all too familiar hard wood floor of the shed, the door slamming behind them with a loud cracking noise from the sheer force.


End file.
